


Sadistic Bastards and Sweet Dreams

by aerosmiley219



Series: Public Indiscretions [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, handjob, morning dew, pinned against the wall sex, playing covertly in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Roughly takes place during Red Meat.  Diane (sexually) teases him in public and they go back to their hotel room to let out their frustration.  Then, Kurt realizes something he's missed, that he loves, and simply has to wake her up to take care of.





	Sadistic Bastards and Sweet Dreams

Kurt shifted somewhat uncomfortably in the hotel’s bed, his thighs reminding him of the previous night’s activities. He sighed as he searched the room to look for a clock. 

“6am,” he read to himself. “Don’t have to be up for another few hours. Mmm.”

He rolled over and saw the reason for the sweet discomfort; Diane was lying next to him on her side.

Kurt grinned and thought, “next time I pin her to the wall I’ll make sure I stretch first.” He chuckled to himself before stretching then rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep.

His mind drifted to recollections of the previous evening’s indiscretions, how her hand had made its way into his lap at the dinner in the lodge as a way to mess with him for her having to listen to, what she liked to call "the Conservative rhetoric being spewed forth." How Diane had placed her hand on this thigh, innocently enough, then began moving closer and closer to his groin. His thighs tensed as he realized what she intended to do.

She prodded around his lap for a few moments before she found his soft cock. Diane grinned and began rubbing and massaging him through his jeans. She moved her hand slowly, feeling his head swell as his thickness grew. Diane pressed into him deeper, continuing on as his breathing sped up. 

Kurt had placed his hand on hers and groaned multiple times and tugged at her, leaning over a few times to beg her to stop. 

“Later. Please?” He moaned in her ear.

Diane continued focusing forward, pretending not to hear him and pressed on. She scooted her chair closer to him to give her wrist a bit of a respite as she continued on, harder and faster. 

His breathing hitched in his throat as she moved her palm to rub his balls. Kurt gripped the table cloth as he felt an orgasm creeping closer. 

She kept on him until he was about to explode but, she stopped just before he did. Being together long enough had given her the knowledge as to just how far she could go before he’d lose control.

He sighed audibly when she’d removed her hand, oddly enough, to flag down someone on the wait staff to order a glass of scotch. Kurt thanked the god above and swallowed hard he hadn’t just cum in his pants in a room full of his friends.

Diane placed her elbow on the table and after biting down on her pinky, she grinned at him. “Hi.”

As soon as the speaker wrapped up a few minutes later, he’d made an excuse about being exhausted in order to leave and tugged Diane’s hand, a bit rougher than he’d intended. They’d barely made it to the elevator before he pinned her against the wall with his hips and propped her legs up around him. He pressed himself into her, rocking his hips into her, and bit down on her neck, using his five o’clock shadow to scrape the tender flesh on her jaw.

“You think you can fuck with me in public and get away with it, Ms. Lockhart? Hmm?” He pushed into her harder, taking her breath away with each thrust.

Diane begged for mercy while pleading for more. 

“You are such a naughty girl,” he continued as he nibbled from one side of her neck to the other.

“Yes!” She whimpered. “So bad.”

The elevator pinged, indicating their arrival at their floor. Kurt reluctantly let her down and turned towards the parting doors. 

As they exited the elevator, Diane unhooked her bra and unzipped her pants, pressing the full length of her body into his as he worked to unlock the door. Her hands wrapped around him from behind and she focused on undoing his zipper as she bounced her hips into his, showing him just what she wanted him to do to her.

The door swung open and the couple tumbled in with it.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” he mumbled into her neck as he unbuttoned and pushed down his jeans, his fingers quickly attempting to undo hers, “but it’s about to be me. Repeatedly.” He grinned as he realized her pants were already unzipped. He undid the button and roughly pushed both her panties and her pants to the floor

She smirked and pulled her shirt and bra up over her head and kicked off her shoes.

Within minutes, both had completely divested themselves of their clothing and their hands were all over each other. She kneaded his ass. He ground into her pelvis as his fingers combed through her hair.

Kurt took a handful of her hair and jerked her back slightly, startling her. “Get on the bed. Bend over.” 

Diane gasped and nodded before scrambling over to the bed to do as ordered.

He climbed up on the bed and came up behind her before positioning himself at her wet opening. “Do you want it?”

“Yes!” She begged.

He spanked her once, leaving a pink handprint on her ass. 

“Please?” She whined.

Kurt ran his length up her slit to coat himself in her before driving in to her, hard and deep.

Diane’s breath caught in her throat as the feeling of him filled her. “Fuck!” She groaned.

He continued railing into her as he ran his hand up and down her back, she pushing back into him to encourage him to go harder.

Diane reached back and began to massage her clit. Her orgasm was painfully close and she needed it.

Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders and used that for leverage for harder, deeper thrusts. He could feel how close she was.

“You gonna cum for me? Huh?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

Kurt grunted with each thrust. “Do it!”

She rubbed her clit faster, her other hand clutching the duvet before she fell forward as she started to climax. “God!” 

He thrust deep into her and held himself there to let her ride out each surge on him. “That’s it. Don’t stop. Cum on my cock.”

She let out a deep, guttural groan before shuddering and falling forward. 

Kurt placed both hands on her hips and, pulling her back up, slowly started sliding within her. Once she’d begun to relax, he picked up his pace, his balls bouncing off her clit.

“Fuck, Diane.”

She raised up further and braced herself on her hands, looking back and catching his eye. Diane bit down on her lower lip, “harder,” she challenged him.

He pushed deeper and faster, knowing full well he wasn’t done with her yet. “You’re gonna cum again.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” he growled, pushing deeper before he moved a hand to her clit.

“I…” she panted, “I can’t.”

Kurt moved quickly, jackhammering her. “You will.”

He strained to keep up the pace, his thighs burning with tension. 

“Holy shit,” she moaned. He knew what this did to her and sure enough moments later, Diane fell forward on to the bed, and didn’t even bother to try to brace herself as she did. She bit into the duvet and roared as her orgasm slammed into her.

Kurt grinned as he held himself in place, his body following hers as he was finally able to catch his breath.

Diane moved her head to the side, gasping for air. “Fuck!” She swallowed hard and begged, “I… Please?”

He chuckled. “Another?”

“No!” She cried. “I can’t!”

His hips moved slowly back and forth. “Can’t? Or won’t?”

Diane shivered as she tried to catch her breath. “No more. Please?” She whimpered pitifully.

He smirked and continued his movements, debating on whether or not he’d try to get three from her.

“I…” she panted. “I want to see you. When you cum.”

Kurt straightened. “Roll over.”

“Thank you,” she breathed gratefully.

Diane rolled on to her back and reached for him almost immediately. “Cum for me Mister McVeigh.”

He slipped into her as Diane wrapped her legs around his hips. With every inward thrust, she clenched her PC muscles.

She ran her hands from his shoulders to his chest and stopped at his nipples before pinching and twisting them.

“Fuck!” He barked, slamming his eyes shut and burying himself deep within her. Kurt came harder than he had in quite a long time. His body shuddered as each wave hit him. “Gah!”

Diane watched his face then released him from her hands, delighting in the pleasure on his face.

Kurt collapsed on top of her, struggling to regain his breath. “Fuck.”

She giggled. “Mmm.” Diane licked up his neck and tugged on his earlobe.

“I was… I was going for three.”

“Three?” She asked incredulously. “You sadistic bastard!”

“I guess there’s always tomorrow,” he commented as he rolled off of her. Kurt laid flat on his back and panted, mopping sweat from his brow.

Diane’s body relaxed into the bed as she felt her body buzz after what had become spectacular sex. Sex with him was always wonderful but this, this was something else. 

Several minutes later, she got a chill and rose to climb under the sheets. She looked over to see that Kurt had passed out and begun to snore quietly. Diane laughed as she covered then curled up next to him, placing a kiss on his chest before closing her eyes and drifting off.

His heart grew warm as he realized she must have covered him before falling asleep herself.

Kurt looked over at her now and noticed that she’d rolled on to her back while he was recalling last night. He began to stretch only to realize how hard he already was. A few foggy moments passed before he got an idea. He licked his lips and slowly rose from his spot in bed to crawl under the blankets, taking great care not to wake her.

He slowly pushed her legs apart, monitoring her face for any signs of awaking before he positioned himself between her legs, under the comforter and settled in. His rough hands held her apart as he stuck out his tongue to begin licking her. Kurt ran his tongue along her lips, up one and down the other a few times before he spread her with his fingers so he could gently flick her clit with its tip. He alternated between gentle flicks and hard licks before he sucked on her clit. Kurt groaned when he was finally able to fully enjoy her salty sweetness. “God, she tastes amazing,” he mused to himself, feeling his cock twitch with this thought. 

Diane sighed in her sleep which only encouraged him to continue. Kurt looked up at her each time she made a noise, watching to see the moment she realized what was happening. His tongue continued through her wet folds and penetrated her, slowly fucking her with his mouth. He trilled this tongue within her and waited to see just how asleep she really was.

She whimpered quietly as Kurt placed the entirety of his mouth on her and moved his tongue back and forth between her clit and her opening. He moaned audibly into her but kept on, moving his head side to side to scratch her skin and hummed.

Diane placed a hand on his head and sighed again. “Hmm?”

He broke away and ran his hands up her inner thighs, and looked at her face to admire her, noticing how quickly she’d gone from a peaceful slumber to a panting ball of sleepy confusion.

His respite was brief, however, as Kurt easily slid two fingers into her and massaged her g-spot, “come on,” he mumbled quietly against her lips. The vibrations sent chills up her spine.

“Ah!” Her hips rocked against his face, “Kurt?” She gasped, not yet opening her eyes

He buried his face deep into her as he latched on to her clit, sucking hard, and fingered her faster. “Mmm!” He hummed into her hoping that’d push her over the edge.

Diane chest heaved as she bit down on her lower lip, trying to catch her breath.

Kurt savored this moment, right before she climaxed, right before pleasure coursed through her veins, all from his doings.

“Kurt!” She screamed when she came, her hips arcing upwards. Her fingers clenched his hair to pull him into her as she rocked herself against his face

Kurt let go and kissed up her torso, nibbling on her peaked nipples on his way up, before making his way to her neck, and wrapping his thigh around hers. He pushed his erection into her hip. 

“Good morning.” Kurt moved a hand up her stomach and came to rest on her breast, his thumb moving lazily over her nipple.

Diane sighed and smiled. She looked over at him, finally opening her eyes. “What…?” She panted.

“I missed something last night. I didn’t get to taste you.” He kissed her jaw line.

“So you woke me up to show me?”

“Can you think of a better alarm clock?”

“No.” She sighed once more and stretched. “What time is it?”

“Just before 7,” he replied.

“Kay,” she replied sleepily. “What time did we need to get up today?”

“Couple hours.”

Kurt continued to nuzzle her, kissing her shoulder lazily, as he began to fall asleep, despite his current situation. 

Diane stretched and reached down, grasping him in her hand and began to stroke him slowly.

His hips bucked forward involuntarily, once, and he massaged her breast as she squeezed and pumped him slowly.

He smiled. “Later.”

She smiled and fell back asleep, both still holding on to each other inappropriately.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Mel for letting me bounce ideas off of her... and for awesome suggestions.


End file.
